Mayfield Family
The Mayfield Family are the main antagonists from the live interactive show Ghost Town Alive. They are outlaws who want to take all of the town. Every year, they ruin the Hoedown just to make trouble and want their revenge, but this time they want to have the town because they have a will from Ox Mayfield who is the father of two of them and the grandfather of some of them. They stole from banks and everything from the town and have some henchmen or henchwomen in the town spying on the people from the town, they also tried to win the mayor. Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose, but of course, some people join their crew and help them to win. They always got arrested for their crimes, until the very end where the train arrives and Ox Mayfield who was supposed to be dead its actually alive and came to free his family, so all the Mayfields escape in the train and go to the station to flee before everyone from the town gets there. In the 2017 storyline, it seems that the family were successful taking over Calico, it seems Clay Ox younger son take over Calico with his father Ox and now working as mayor, all the family now in charge the people now obey their rules, but during the dance, the sheriff discover Clay private diary saying that he pretends to be the real heir of the town, and all the family get arrested again except One-Shot who revealed that she sent the message to reveal the plan of the family, but after this it was revealed that One-Shot was the real heiress of the town, Ox Clay and the rest of The Mayfield are put back to jail well it will be more in the story soon to continue. Well, it might be revealed that it might be more anonymous persons named The Raven, that means some Mayfield will also betray their family and redeem themselves, One-Shot was the first one and Fluke was the second one. But they seem to fully redeem themselves after a new villain takes their place as the main antagonist. Of course, the governor decides to let them go free and forgave them for their crime, meaning that they were all misunderstood villains who just wanted to get something that was their property. Members *Clay Mayfield: Actual leader of the clan, and he's also the younger son of Ox Mayfield, and brother of Ike Mayfield, he's the father of Tiny Mudd and Pitt Mayfield.He is the new sheriff of the town, and he proved to have change since he is arrested some member of new gang who try to frame his family by disguise themselves as cavalry soldier . *Ike Mayfield:Older son of Ox Mayfield, Uncle of Tiny Mudd and Pitt Mayfield, *Mud Mayfield: Older son of Clay Mayfield and brother of Tiny and Pitt, maybe revealed deceased killed by gun shot. But he was revealed to be alive and working with his grandmother and grandfather with the Ape Skunk gang. *Tiny Mayfield: younger and second son of clay, brother of Mudd and Pitt, but he maybe not evil just misunderstood. Sometime in between year one and two, he married former deputy One-Shot. After One-Shot turned out to be The Raven, and spilling Mayfield secrets to the town, their current marital status remains to be seen. *Pitt Mayfield: Youngest and last child, so far she's the only revealed daughter of Clay. She is the half-sister of Mudd and Tiny. Kenny Storm seems a bit in love with her. *Ox Mayfield: Once thought to be deceased leader who is actually alive, father of Ike and Clay Grandfather of Mudd Tiny Pitt and Scruff and maybe many of them. *Fluke Mayfield: He might be revealed to be a other son of Clay or only son of Ike, meaning he might the brother of the late Mudd , Tiny , Pitt or their cousin, but he seem more nice then the other. *Scruff Mayfield: Other younger son of Clay and brother of Tiny, Pitt and the late Mudd Mayfield, he is also the grandson of Ox. Generally considered the smartest and handsomest of Mayfields. He's also the one most likely to pettily find and edit a random Villain Wiki on the internet to make himself look better. *Phyllis Mayfield: Wife of Ox and mother of Clay and Ike and grandmother of many grandchildren like Tiny Mudd and Pitt also Scruff and Fluke, like Ox she was presumed dead, but she was actually alive and she was not happy that her husband put only his name on the deed and that the deed was sold. *Cynch Mayfield: Is one of the youngest brothers of Clay and Ike, he was not happy to hear that his father put his name over his mother name and that the deed was sell. Category:Male Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Redeemed Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Western Villains